Dealing With Chibis
by Child of Severus
Summary: COMPLETED! Well that's it for this fic I finally finished it! Yay go me! Hope you all enjoyed my ficclet here, believe me it was fun making it.
1. Intruders?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy this a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy!

Me: Heeheehee

Kayla: what did you do?

Me: something…

Kayla: what exactly? O.o

Me: you'll see…

Kayla: MALILAH!

Me: oh sure run to Mommy…

Kayla: you take that back!

Me: make me!

[fight breaks lose]

Malilah: [nods her head in shame as she holds her Millenium scale] This is why I never cross between them… on with the story…

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* Dealing with Chibis *~*

****

Part 1: Intruders?

Malilah woke up one morning with the sunlight hitting her straight in the face. She groaned and rolled over pulling the covers of her bed over her head then dangled her arm out of the side of the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep again when she heard a,

CRASH! CLATTER! CLATTER! CURRR-ROOOOOOOM!

She sat bolt up right her hair out of place and part of it flopped, covering a part of her now wide cerulean eyes.

"By Osiris himself what was that?!" she asked as she got out of bed and placed on her robes, not bothering to tie them properly she hurries towards her front door.

'_Maybe it's an intruder or something.'_

She then opened the door and walked down to Yami's room, opening it and watching the stairs hoping the said intruder wouldn't hear her.

"Yami?" the frightful spirit of the Scale asked as she walked into the dimmed room, "Yami wake up!"

"Hmmm? Hmmmermmmm…" he answered, while his response was turning over and placing a pillow over his head.

Malilah wanted to strangle him, "Yami get up! I think there's someone in the house!" she said whispering frantically shaking him until he let out an annoyed moan.

"Malilah it's a Saturday… go back to bed."

"YAMI GET UP! And go see what's causing that racket downstairs and I jus—" Malilah stopped as Yami turned over revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

This caused her to blush violently and looked meekly at her feet.

He blushes to see Malilah in her nightgown. It was a cream colored silky looking slip with a floral design at the side of the slip in a darker shade of cream…

__

'Is THAT what she wears to bed?!' Yami thought as he shook his head and averted his eyes from staring.

Suddenly the noise got worst, returning back to reality, both of them went downstairs to investigate. Yami stood in front of Malilah to make sure she was well protected and nothing was around them, anything that dared came out to hurt them would be in the Shadow Realm in a blink of an eye. Malilah places her hand over his bare shoulder and peered over him. Yami blushes at the fact that what her touch was stirring within him. He then looks in the kitchen and sees something in the cookie jar. Munching on his cookies! 

"Alright you little cookie thief!" he bellows as a little golden banged boy rolls out of the jar with chocolate smeared on his little face. The small boy looked an awful lot like… 

"YUGI!?" 

"Yami!" said the little boy beaming at him with large shinny violet eyes.

"Hikari!?" 

"Yami Wami!" 

"Yugi?" said Malilah as Yugi crawls to her 

"Up pwease?" he asked softly with a smile and extended his arms out to her. 

"Okay little one," she said as Yugi rest his little head on her chest. 

Then there was another crash. This time from Yami's secret stash for cookies. 

"WHAT THE-," 

Little Kayla comes out with chocolate smeared on her face as Yami looks at her. 

"YAMI!" she squeals as Yami catches her. 

"Whoa how much of my chocolate did you eat?" 

"Da whole bag…" she said innocently 

"WHAT!" 

She hiccups then let out a giggle as Yami looks at her, "AND IT'S ALL GONE?!" 

"But no forgotten," she said rubbing her belly and giggled again.

Yugi and Kayla simply smile at each other as Malilah and Yami was in pure shock. 

"Our hikaris a--a--are TODDLERS! THE WORST THING IN THE KNOWN WORLD!" said Yami, yet if it weren't for the fact that Kayla was in his arms he would have thrown up his hands to the ceiling.

"But they are so cute!" she said kissing Yugi's forehead as he blushes and tries to hide his face.

"Cute?! You call this cute?!" he asked her holding out Malilah's hikari.

Kayla simply smiles and giggles giddily.

"Yes I do," Malilah said with a smile as she also takes Kayla in her arms, "Oh Yami don't be so bitter, after all you should be glad she is a cookie thief and not a tomb robber…" Malilah said with a figurative eyebrow and smirk.

Yami pouted then began to check the cookie jar, only to find crumbs.

"Oh don't be discouraged I'll get some at the store later."

"Hmmm!" both Yugi and Kayla answered and rubbed their hands together.

Malilah laughed and took them both upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked as he watched her take the two toddlers up stairs. 

"To give these two a bath, they're covered in filth! Besides while I'm doing that you can make breakfast."

"But I don't know how to cook…"

Malilah rolled her eyes and sighed at him, "Fine… since it seems that I'll do the cooking," She said handing both mini hikaris to Yami.

"In the meantime Yami…" said Malilah showing how to hold the toddlers properly, "Why don't you clean our hikaris while I make it," 

"You actually know how to cook!?" 

"Yes Kayla showed me how to use these stove and microwave items…just get them cleaned!" 

"Okay, okay," 

"Bye, bye Mommy!" said Yugi with his big purple eyes shining as he open and closes his hand. 

"Bye," she smiles and waves back.

"A Bath? " he asked and looked at two giddy as well as filthy Chibis, "the task seems simple enough…"

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi: o.o" you chibifide me?!

Kayla: I think you were cute ^-^

Yugi: [blushes]

Malilah: awww cuties!!!

Yami: sure you'd say that onna… you're just making breakfast…

Malilah: [puts her hands on her hips and glares at him] Meaning what?

Me: ^_^V um ok… well um… before things get out of hand please R&R, and tune into the next chapter of "Dealing with Chibis"!


	2. The Bath

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy this a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy!

Me: [jumps in character mode Kayla]

Malilah: now what?  
  
Kayla: [grins] bath time…

Malilah: huh?

Nuku: [walks in] hey when am I coming in the story?

Kayla: chapter 4…

Nuku: why so long?! O.o"

Kayla: [grins] you'll see now… ON WITH THE BATH!

Malilah and Nuku: O.o?!

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* Dealing with Chibis *~*

****

Part 2: The Bath…

"Ow… Kayla!" Yami said as he shook Kayla's curious hands away from his hair.

"Sowwy daddy…" she said meekly then placed her fingers in her still chocolate smeared mouth.

"It's o—what did you call me?" the young Pharaoh asked looking at the small girl dumbfoundedly.

Kayla giggled as Yugi grinned and followed Kayla's pursuit, "Daddy Yami!"

"Oh for the love of Ra…"

After painstakingly yet, successfully getting Yugi's clothes off Yami tossed the dirty pajamas in the hamper. Unfortunately for him, Yugi enjoyed the freedom… 

"YUGI GET BACK HERE!" the keeper of the Puzzle called as he chased the small boy down the hallway. 

Yugi ran down the hall shaking his bum as Yami chased him with a towel. 

"I fwee! I fwee!" said Yugi with excitement and threw his arms up, "Da bweeze tew my pwivates!"

"Yugi get back here!"  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Lookie I nakie!!!!!!!!!"

"NO YUGI GET BACK HERE!" 

Yami grabbed him as Yugi had an accident. 

"I sowwy Yami…" 

"It's okay…Yugi…" Yami said groaning in utter disgust of being peed on by his hikari.

Both walk back to the bathroom just as Kayla jumps in. 

"CANNONBALL!" 

"AHHHHH!"

Water splashed everywhere wetting the towels, carpet and walls. Yami on the other hand was drenched from head to foot. Kayla and Yugi both looked innocently at him as he placed Yugi in the tub then took the bar of soap and a wash cloth. 

"NO!" said Kayla pushing Yami's soapy hands away from her "I BE SCWUBBED!" 

"Bath not nice icky!" was Yugi's response as he was covered with soap.

He then tries to climb out of the bath but slid right back in.

"No Yugi it's time to get clean!"

"MOMMY!!!!"

"Mommy HELP!!!""

"Shhh hush you two! You're just getting washed."

Just as soon as Yami managed to take the two out of the tub, he dried them off and wrapped them with a large towel. One Hikari to a towel.

"Whew well at least that parts done…"

"BREAKFAST IS DONE!!! COME AND GET YOUR WAFFLES!!!"

"Waffles!!! YAY!!!" the pair said and ran out the bathroom quicker than you can say Shadow Games. Yami sighed as both hikaries ran naked leaving their towels behind.

"Oh dear Ra help me." He sighed as he took the towels and walked after the naked children.

*~*

Kayla: [giggles]

Malilah: [giggles as well]

Yugi: what's so funny?

Kayla: nothing… [smirks]

Yugi: O.o"

Yami: [covered from head to toe drenched in water] -_-" that was NOT fun…

Malilah: who said it was?

Yami: you said it wouldn't be hard!

Malilah: oh did I? Hmmm…

Kayla: [whispers to Yugi] this is the part where we leave…

Yugi: right… [exits just as Yami and Malilah began to argue]

Kayla: you know now that I see them together they look good… too bad they argue too much…

Yugi: I guess you're right ^-^

Kayla: To all the lovely viewers out there… tune into the next chapter of "Dealing with Chibis"! [exists with Yugi]


	3. Breakfast and Golden Toys

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy this a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy!

Malilah: Nuku what is that? 

Nuku: My Kaiba Plushie ^.~ 

Kayla: What are you doing with a Kaiba plushie? 

Nuku: Making a bit of fun. n.n

Bakura: grrrr… 

Nuku: [huggles it closer] 

Bakura: Note to self kill the plushie… 

Nuku: [waits until Bakura leaves] Now I wonder where can I get an Bakura plushie…

Kayla: Aw you do like him ^-^ 

Nuku: Not for Snuggling. [takes out pins] VOODOO! 

Malilah and Kayla: [sweat drops] O.O;;;;; 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* Dealing with Chibis *~*

****

Part 3: Breakfast and Golden Toys

"Waffles!!" Yugi and Kayla cried as a very worn out and beaten Yami dragged himself down the stairs. Malilah smiled and looked at him as she placed some batter into the waffle iron and closed it. 

"Well, you look like you had fun…"

"Don't. Say. A word…" he said glaring at her a tad then took the two towels and wrapped one for each hikari.

Malilah smiled then saw that the two were in the nude other than the towels wrapped around them as they ate their waffles messily.

"Even after I cleaned their little butts they go on dirty themselves all over again…" 

"Child nature," said Malilah smiling "It's their place to be dirty," 

"Then you're going to have to clean them again!" 

"On the contrary," she said and smiled at the hikaris 

"Go wash up you two," 

"Yes Mummy," they said and ran upstairs and washed their faces and hands. Yami was in shock. 

"Also in child nature. Mommies means business daddies means fun," 

"So they respect you…" 

"…and worship me," 

"Oh…"

Meanwhile… 

"RYOU HOLD STILL!" said Bakura trying to give him a bath 

Ryou slashed and had fun as his Yami glared. He then smirks at the way Ryou giggled. 

"Duckie!" 

"Duckie? What the hell is a duckie?" 

"Duck!" Ryou said pointing to her rubber duck on the floor. Bakura puts it in the tub as Ryou hugged it. 

"Me love Mr. Quackers!" 

"Quackers?" 

"Quackers!" mimicked Ryou as Bakura smiled

"Okay you time for breakfast," said Bakura taking him into the kitchen. Little Ryou looked shyly around as his Yami sat him on the floor above a bag of sugar. 

"Okay ah here's something! Oops!" 

The sugar knocked over right into his hikari's mouth. Bakura grabbed him before the sugar bag crushed him. He then looked at his little light. 

"Ryou?" 

The little toddler had a psychotic look in his eye and soon he was bouncing off the walls. 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" 

"RYOU!!!!" 

"SUGAR! NEED SUGAR!" 

"What hell is he on?" he said thought and remembered the day he ate too much sugar…

"HE'S ON SUGAR HIGH! OH RA WHY ME! IT IS BECAUSE I TORTURED HIM ALL THOSE YEARS!" 

Suddenly there was a crash. 

"RYOU DON'T TOUCH THAT THAT'S MY RARE EGYPTIAN VASE!" 

SMASH! 

"NOOOOOOOO! IT WAS AT LEAST TEN MILLENNIA YEARS OLD!"

Meanwhile…

"I-I-I-I-I-I want Ishiuzu!" cried Marik 

"Well she's not here," said Malik blandly staring down at his little hikari. 

"I-I-I-I-I-I wanna go home!" the child whined and rubbed his eyes with two fists. 

"You are home!" 

"I want my sister! And my rod!" 

"She's not here and that rod is mine!" 

Marik started to cry more as Malik looked horrible. The poor thing….

"Here…" he said holding him, "it's okay I'm here…You're so warm…" 

Malik smiles as he holds the little bundle… 

__

'Maybe the Pharaoh knows what to do…'

Back at the House,

"Yami be sure that they stay out of trouble… I'll be back in a while with a few clothes for them to wear in the mean time, and I need that money thing so can I please have your wallet?" Malilah said with a smile as she held out her hand.  
  
"My WALLET?! Onna are you mad?!"  
  
She cleared her throat and continued holding out her hand. Yami grumbled something as he took out his black leather wallet from his back pocket. In a blurred flash hiss wallet was gone and so was Malilah out the door calling, 

"See you later Yami and thanks for the cash and credit cards!"

"Malilah wait!"  
  
She then shut the door behind her without another word.

Yami ran a hand down his face and shook his head, "Blessed Gods why me?"

About an hour and a half later…   
  
Kayla and Yugi were playing in the living room when Kayla found something settled on the couch. It was Big, Golden, shiny and look like one of her toy triangles.

"Ooo pwetty!! So shinny." Kayla said as she turned the Millenium puzzle over and admired it.

Yami enters the room and sees Kayla holding his Millenium Puzzle then began to hit it on the carpet.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT!" Yami yelled at the little girl as he snatched his puzzle away.

Little Kayla was not happy that she was yelled at for wanting to play with the shinny object she found. She let out a small whimper as she reached out for the puzzle in Yami's hand.

"Oh no, don't you give me that—"

Just then all chaos was loose once Kayla screamed at the top of her lungs and the large tears streamed down her face. Yami groaned and covered his ears.

"KAYLA STOP CRYING!" Yami begged as his knees buckled to the sound of Kayla's screams and cries.

Yugi wasn't happy either once Kayla started to rouse. Then he decided to join in because he was perhaps feeling left out.

"GAH! YUGI NOT YOU TOO!"

Just then Malilah came in with some groceries for the small hikaris. 

"What happened in here?" she asked looking at the two screaming toddlers and the one yelling Yami.

Malilah closed the door and placed the bags by the umbrella stand.

"Awww what did he do?" Malilah cooed at the two children, then picked them up and snuggled them.

"ME?! They started it!"

"Shhhh it's ok hikaris…" she said soothingly as they stopped and only sniffled. Kayla rubbed her eyes and Yugi's response was a feeble hiccup.

Yami couldn't help but smile at the sight.

__

'It's a wonder how I fell in love with her all those ages ago… if only I could remember more…' 

"Just like a woman to mend the house and care for the children. They always know their place…"

Malilah spun herself around and stared at him. Yami wanted to send himself to the Shadow Realm for that comment, the look on her face told him otherwise that what he said would be his last word.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" she asked sounding a tad hurt that to Yami's opinion women are only good for domestic things.

"Nothing I just…"

Malilah rolled her eyes as she took the two sniffling toddlers upstairs for a nap, "By Ra himself Yami you are such a baka at times…"

"Malilah…" Yami protested as he watched her walking up the stairs nodding her head.

__

'Oh I really did it this time…'

*~*

Malilah got the chibis to bed and was downstairs in the kitchen washing a few plates. She thought about what Yami said, about women and their place in society as well as life itself. It bothered her tremendously because she believed that a woman could do just about anything as a man could, possibly better,

"Malilah?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said. I just wasn't thinking…"

"Sure Yami whatever…"

"No I'm serious…" 

"Right Yami…" she said finishing the last plate, then moved to the stove making an early lunch for the two of them.

"Malilah please talk to me?" he said softly placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"Please Yami I have no time to answer questions that will probably well suited for a man to answer. After all," she then sounded like an adult talking to a child, "I'm a woman and women are ditzy and helpless." She then rolls her eyes and nods her head, "Good Isis… this man…" 

"You're being ridiculous now!" 

"Am I or am I mad? Yami…you can never tell with women!" she said leaving the pot to boil and headed for the living room. 

"What are you talking about?!" he asked following her to the couch at which now she sat at. 

"You tease me…you insult me…you get mad at any guy that even says a friendly hello to me! I had it Yami!"

She looks up at him just as he looks down at her. He then kneeled down to her level and saw that there were tears coming down her face. He gently brushes them away, knowing that she was trying her best not to let what he said bother her. He then smiles looking into her blue eyes she in turn glares a bit. 

"I'm sorry about that Malilah…it's just that I wasn't used to you at the time…and well I was cautious of you," 

"But why do you still do it?" 

He didn't have an answer for that. He wanted to tell her but he was too shy and he thought that she would hate him forever… He didn't want that. Malilah was everything to him, his companion, his confidant, and his friend. Suddenly to his fortune one the hikaris started crying. 

__

'Yugi…you saved me…' he thought as he ran to his aibou.

Malilah watches Yami run she rolls her eyes and thought, _'Typical male…'_

*~*

Kayla: oh…

Malilah: [crosses arms] yep…

Nuku: [shakes head] for shame…

Kayla: [light bulb appears over her head then grins] he only said it cause you intimidate him…

Malilah: [looks at her] who intimidates who?!

Kayla: such as how Nuku intimidates Yami Bakura… 

Nuku: O.O" BLASPHEMY!!!

Kayla: you like it when he looks at you ^_~

Nuku: Not true… [blushes the huggles her Kaiba plushie]

Malilah: [slaps forehead] oy…

Kayla: ^_^V To all the lovely viewers out there… tune into the next chapter of "Dealing with Chibis"!


	4. Unexpected Guests

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the unknown characters. I hope you enjoy this, a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy!

*~*

Kayla: [blushes]

Malilah: now what?

Kayla: Yami Bakura and Yami Malik…

Malilah: O.O" What bout them?

Kayla: um… like the er… title says?

Malilah: WHAT?! Nooooooo…

Nuku: Hmmm?

Malilah: you don't wanna know…

Malik: [comes in with Yami Bakura] You don't want to know about what?

Kayla: -^_^-" um nothing!

Bakura: ah Nuku my love… ^.~

Nuku: I'm not your love… [rolls her eyes and exits]

Bakura: [grins] she wants me [exits after Nuku]

Malilah, Kayla, and Malik: [falls over anime style]

Kayla: [gets up] cue the story please! 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* Dealing with Chibis *~*

****

Part 4: Unexpected Guests

Then there was a knock on the door. Yami opens it to reveal Yami Bakura holding a bundle in his hands. 

"Pharaoh we have a problem…" 

"What is it?" 

A little white hair boy looks out from the bundle and giggles. He glares as the boy shyly smiles as Yami smirks. 

"Aw Bakura your spawn?" 

"SHUT IT!" 

Little Ryou then started to cry as Bakura and Yami holds their ears. Because the fact that Bakura held his ears, this caused Ryou to fall to the floor. 

"Yes he's a little foghorn," 

"SHUT UP BRAT!" 

Ryou was so scared from the yelling as well as the fall, which causes him to cry louder. Malilah comes out shaking her head at the two men and picks up the screaming child. She takes him in her arms and gently runs her fingers through his hair then hushes him as she bounces him. Ryou stops and sniffles as Malilah smiles at him and kisses his head. Ryou sniffles and rubs his eyes as little by little he calms down. 

"Mama!" Ryou said with a smile and clapped his hands.

At this Yami and Bakura fall over. Malilah simply smiles and cradles him inside heading towards the kitchen. 

"And as a side note you are a horrible mother Bakura…" she called without saying hello to him. 

"Humph!" 

Inside Malilah fed little Ryou and leaves him with his little friends. She then finished her late breakfast of coffee and pancakes. 

"How did Ryou get like this?" asked Yami looking at Bakura 

"Search me I woke up and the brat was jumping on my stomach…" 

"I hate toddlers," 

"Ditto," 

"Like they like you two anymore," said Malilah from the kitchen as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Good kids...so good enough to eat!" said Bakura barring his teeth at the children who cowered. 

"Oh Bakura be nice…" Malilah scolded and takes the kids to Yugi's room, which was now filled with all sorts of toys and such.

Suddenly the doorbell rung again, Yami opens it and was in for the shock of his life. Malik the psycho and known merciless mad man was holding a sleeping Marik in his arms and who was sucking his thumb. Malik just pushed him aside and settle little Marik in. He fines the cradle and gently places him inside and then puts the blanket over him as he stirs. He kisses the little one's forehead as Yami and Bakura looks at him then looked at each other. Both were awed and shocked. 

"What the hell are you two staring at you bastards?" he growled 

"He's back," they said at the same time

Little Marik woke up and looks around. He was scared again. He started to whimper out. 

"Malik? Malik? Where you? Me scared…" 

Malik quickly rushed over as Marik held his arms out and smiles. 

"I'm here Marik," he said picking him up "You know I won't leave you…" 

"I love you Malik…" 

"I love you too little one…" 

Yami and Bakura were in shock as little Marik joined his friends on the floor.

"What?!" Malik growled as he saw that the other two were staring at him strangely.

"Since when have YOU ever been affectionate?" Yami asked crossing his arms.

"Malik you're as cuddly as a cactus." Bakura said gruffly and snickered.

"WATCH IT!!" Malik growled at Bakura, while with Yami he blushed and said meekly, "Since this morning when I found him holding the Millenium Rod screaming, 'I am the Pharaoh! Fear my wrath!' but of course he said it in his own tongue…"

"I da Phawaoh! Feow my wath!" Marik screamed to Kayla as she screamed at the top of her lungs then ran behind Yami quivering fearfully.

"Yes I see your point Malik…" Bakura said dryly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Kayla," said Yami, "Don't listen to him…I'm the Pharaoh remember?" 

"Okay…" she said wiping her eyes and sucking her thumb "For weal?" 

"For real," 

She came back out as little Ryou blushes and gives her a flower. She smiles and kisses his cheek. Ryou blushes as they giggled. 

"Back off twomb Wobber!" said Marik 

"Me no twomb Wobber," said Ryou and points at Bakura "He is!" 

"RYOU YOU TRAITOR!" 

Marik glares and pull Kayla away. 

"Me lwike Kayla too!" said Ryou "And she can pwlay with anyone she wants!" 

"But you and the bwat!" 

"Me no bwat!" 

"We no fight!" said Yugi 

"Yeah…" said Marik "We should fight tha wamis. They too fat anyway…"

The Yamis all looked shocked as Malilah came in.

"And what do we have here?" Malilah asked as she entered the room then picked up a Chibi Marik.

"MY Queen!" Marik snuggles on her chest and smiles happily.

The three men sweat drops as Malilah smiles and blushes slightly, "Kawii…" she said and picked him up to face her.

"Prwetty lady," Marik smiled and blushed meekly. 

Yugi felt left out as Malilah picks him up too. 

"You know I can't forget about my little Pharaoh," she said kissing his cheek. Ryou hid behind the couch as Malilah smiles. 

"Oh Ryou are you hiding from me?" 

Ryou poked his head out as he blushes. 

"Come here cutie," 

"She good with Children," said Bakura observing the woman with all the children. 

"Very good," said Malik 

"I know, all women are, it's in their genes…" 

Malilah puts the boys down as they ran into the next room to play. She glares at Yami. 

"In their genes?" 

"Yes I mean that's a woman's place to take care of kids and cooking," said Yami stupidly

"Well you three I'm off," said Malilah flatly "The poor things food and clothes by the look of it… and since a woman's place is providing the children with necessities, I guess I'll be the one to go…" 

"I didn't mean it that way Malilah!" said Yami as Malik and Bakura sniggers. 

"Whatever… now where's that wallet?"

"Say where's mine?" Yami asked.

"Oh, here…" she said taking from her back pocket and tossed it to him.

Yami looked inside only to find a small white moth fly out of it. Bakura and Malik laughed, up until Malilah came back and opened her hands to them, "Wallets please…"

"WHAT?! Onna you GOT to be kidding us!!!" both of them said in unison.

Malilah shakes her head and said, "Nope they are your hikaris, they are your responsibility and it is only right that YOU help provide for them…" 

After painstakingly getting the wallets in hand Malilah left with a warm goodbye and closed the door behind her setting out to the shopping mall once again…

As she leaves the men looked at one other. They were in the house together each to his own worst enemy, and not to mention the hikaris. This was hell… The chibis on the other hand were having fun, although the slight argument with wanting to play with little Kayla that is, 

"I wanna pway with her!" said Yugi looking at Marik who pushed him. 

"I pway with her!" 

"No me!" 

"No me!"

Marik and Yugi were soon fighting on the ground, as Kayla looked confused and scared. Ryou then meekly comes up to her and smiles. 

"Wanna pway in da sandbox wit me?" 

"Otay," said Kayla with a smile as Bakura took her hand and happily played in the sandbox.

*~*

A few hours later…

Malilah was in her way back home with the entire baby clothes and food. Not to mention plenty of Yami chow…

"That Yami is such a… such a…" 

"Idiot?" said a girl balancing herself on a brick wall and smiling down at her 

"Oh hello Nuku," 

"Hey," she said jumping gracefully down with her staff in her hands, "Now what did Mister I-am-the-almighty-pharaoh-Yami do?" 

"He said the woman's place was the kitchen and taking care of the children," 

"Sometimes he needs to put that foot in that big mouth of his," she then eyes the clothes "Are you going to a baby shower?" 

"No. The hikaris were turned into kids and I well have all the Yamis and the hikaris to take care of," 

"You with Malik and Bakura!" 

"Yes," Malilah then smiles "Don't you fancy Bakura?" 

Nuku blushes a tad but hides it. 

"I am willing to use my staff…" 

"Okay okay," 

"Well I better go with you…three Yamis are worst than death by scarabs," 

Both laughed and headed for home.

*~*

Back at the house

"Come on Yugi!" said Yami rooting for the small boy, "Show him what you got!" 

"Don't let that sissy get you Marik!" said Malik with his arms crossed over his chest observing the match, "I taught you better!" 

Suddenly their stomachs started growling and they all four hikaris stopped and looked at the Yamis. 

"We hungwy!" they all cried in unison as the Yamis fell over. 

"What do we feed them?" said Bakura scratching the back of his head. 

"I don't know," said Yami running a hand down his face looking at the children. 

"I know let's prepare food in the kitchen thing," said Malik pointing at the kitchen from outside the house. 

Inside the Yamis started to cook…Bakura was preparing the oven by stuffing wood inside in order to heat it. Yami was trying to make pancakes and went outside to get flowers for the recipe and Malik was forced to keep the children entertained by playing horsy. 

"OW! STOP KICKING ME!" 

"HORSY!" said Yugi with glee. 

"BIG HORSY!" said Kayla jumping on him then snuggled on him. 

"UGLY HORSY!" said Ryou giggling as the children laughed 

"HELP ME!" Malik pleaded as he was on the floor being dragged by the hikaris. 

"We're almost done-," said Yami, before an abrupt explosion occurred. 

BOOM!

The oven exploded as both Bakura and Yami came out coughing and with black faces. 

"What happened!?" 

"I heated that oven thing and it exploded!" 

"What did you do?!" said Yami fanning his face as the house filled with smoke. 

"Put wood in it!" 

"IDIOT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" 

"LIKE YOU AND THE FLOWERS EH PHARAOH!" 

"ISN'T THAT WAS SERVANTS USE?!" 

"WHEAT MAKE FLOUR STUPID!" 

"ONE MORE WORD AND IT'S THE SHADOW REALM FOR YOU TOMB ROBBER!" 

"I DARE YOU NOW! YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO!" 

"THAT'S IT!"

Both were soon on the floor fighting, biting and kicking as the kids started to whimper. Malik noticed this and tries to stop the two stupid men. 

"STOP YOU FOOLS THEY'RE ABOUT TO-," 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Cry…" Malik said as he sweat drops and watches as all hell breaks loose.

"Yugi shh…calm down Yugi!" said Yami desperately trying to calm him down 

"Ryou shut up! Please Ryou I'll be anything just shut up!" 

"Marik Shut up or I'll make you shut up!" 

"Kayla please dear hush," said Yami trying to bounce her in one arm as he held Yugi in the other. 

"WE WANT MOMMY!" said the hikaris though their cries of tears and snot. 

"Malilah better come back soon…or," 

Just as though the Gods heard their desperate prayers, Malilah comes back with a swift jingle of her keys. She smiles and the sound of her sweet voice seemed to cause the house to be warmer once more.

"Hello! I'm back!"

"MOMMY!!!" all four children squealed and smiled once more. 

"Did you three have fun while I was out?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she handed each man a bag of clothes, toys and finger foods.

After the Yamis blew up the kitchen and caused an living terror, Malilah and Nuku walked in. The Yamis covered everything to look like new… 

"Oh hi Malilah back so--Nuku?!" 

"Hello to you too Pharaoh…" 

"Nuku…" said Yami Bakura with a seductive smile.

Nuku smiles and felt something near her rear as she takes her staff and conks him good. 

"Don't try it Malik…"

"And how are you all?" Malilah asked the hikaris.

"HUNGWY!!!"

"It's okay loves…" she said as one by one calmed down then turns to look at the boys, "Not a problem eh?"

Malilah then gives each child a snake of rice cakes, crackers, and some juice boxes. The three men watches as she just provided them with love and comfort as she then takes the chibis upstairs to their room.

"YOU BASTARD!" said Bakura jumping him as Malilah comes back downstairs and heads for the kitchen.

"MALILAH!" said Yami "You don't want to go in there…" 

"Why not?" 

"What me to move him Malilah?" said Nuku 

"HEY I'M THE PHARAOH! WHAT I SAY GOES!" 

Nuku smiles. 

"Who said I was devoted to you…I was only devoted to one royal family…and your father when he died said I can be devoted to whomever I wanted so I pick the Queen," 

Yami scratched his head as Nuku diverts him long enough so Malilah can go into the kitchen

"WHAT THE NAME OF RA HAPPENED IN HERE!" she bellows and stormed out looking grim at all the other three Yamis.

"Oooo you three are in SO much trouble…" Nuku said with an amused grin on her face.

"UH OH…" said Yami 

"Damn…" said Malik…

"We can explain…"

The three men stood before her looking quite guilty as well as shaken with fear by her outburst. 

"IT WAS THE PHARAOH!" said Bakura pointing at Yami immediately. 

"DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ONE ON ME!" said Yami "Malilah it was the Tomb Robber!" 

"It was both of them!" said Malik crossing his arms and looking smug, "I was playing with the brats!" 

"WE FORCED HIM TOO!" 

"LAIRS! YOU BOTH HAVE NO PROOF!" 

"WE THREATENED YOU WITH YOUR WINGED DRAGON OF RA CARD YOU FOOL!" 

"OH! YOU THREE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Malilah cried as she buried her face in her hands seeing what a mess the three men made.

"Malilah…" 

"I am sick and tired of this, every time I…"

"Malilah I…"  


The Yamis stopped as the looked at her. Sure enough she was red in the face but she always knew how to keep her inner demons from releasing. She smoothed her long course hair and gave a defeated sigh,

"I'll just clean the kitchen as best as I could, and Yami," she said looking at him with those piercing sapphire eyes of hers, "Hopefully when and if Kayla returns to her natural state YOU can explain what happened to her kitchen." 

Malilah turns and cleans as well as she could and hope. The men got bored just watching her so they decided to duel outside on the field that Yugi and Yami built for practice. 

*~*

Malilah: [falls over laughing]

Yami, Bakura and Malik: o.o"

Malilah: [snickers]

Nuku: oh you poor saps… 

Bakura: What do you mean onna?!

Malilah: oh… [giggle] nothing… just that well…

Yami: well?

Malilah: [looks to Nuku and winks with a smirk on her face] you'll see in the next chapter…

Malik: there's another chapter? With the brats?! But we won't survive!!!

Nuku: [wallops him on the head with her staff] BONK!

Malik: .o" ow…

Marik: [pokes his head in, was in chibi mode] ^_^V To all da wove-o-wee view-ors out day-or… tune into da next chaptor off "Dealing wif Chibis"!

Malilah: cutie! ^_^

Kayla: gah!!! Run away!!! [runs away as Malilah follows]


	5. Time to DROOL! Erm Duel!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the unknown characters. I hope you enjoy this, a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy!

*~*

[Kayla, Yugi, Marik and Ryou all come out in chibi mode]

Kayla: ah… he-or we is! [holds onto her Harry Potter plushie]

Yugi: weh-or? [looks around]

Kayla: in da stowy silly

Ryou: [gives Kayla a flower and blushes meekly]

Kayla -^^- tank you We-oo (pronouncing "Ryou" chibi style ^-^")

Marik: Hey tombwobbor I told you to stay away from Kayla!

Ryou: [rasberries] I no tombwobbor tha' 'kura! Me Wee-oo! 

Kayla: [blinks]

Yugi: [gives Kayla a kiss on the cheek then blushes]

Kayla: [blushes scarlet] oh dea-or… -^^-

Marik: 'AY! Tha' my girl!

Yugi: uh oh… [runs away]

Marik: [runs after]

Kayla: [whimpers and holds onto her plushie and flower tightly] pwotect me Hay-oh-wee!

Ryou: [holds Kayla close then looks to the viewer as Yugi and Marik wrestle] um… on if da stowy? Pwease? [blinks]

Marik: teach you to mess wif—ow!

Yugi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! [runs for his life]

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* Dealing with Chibis *~*

****

Part 5: Time to Drool, em DUEL!

"I play these two cards faced down and end my turn," said Yami smirking at Bakura.

"Okay Pharaoh I play Just Desserts a card that takes five hundred life points for every monster card on you field," 

Yami looked weak as Malik smirks, "He got you that time Pharaoh," 

"But you didn't get my face down card," said Yami "I play the Dark Magician and he wipes out your Lady of Faith. I win," 

"DAMN YOU PHARAOH!" Bakura bellowed and gathered his cards as he was lowered down from the platform.

"Play me next Yami," said Malilah wearing a smirk and shuffles her own deck. 

"Alright Malilah," 

"Are you sure a woman can handle it?" said Malik dryly as he watches Malilah take her side before Yami. 

"I've seen women duelist before…" said Bakura watching Malilah with interest "More ruthless than I am," 

"Fine," said Yami with a smile, "Ladies first," 

"I play Harpy Lady in attack mode," she said smiling and places down her card. 

"Okay I play this card face down and bring forth the Dark Magician," 

Malilah then takes another card and smiles, "I place this card face down and play Harpy's Feather duster and sweep all your magic and trap cards off the field," 

Yami smirks, "Okay I play the Dark Magician. GO DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" 

She smiles, "Sorry Yami. Reveal my face down card Mirror Force. Deflecting your attack right back at you!" 

The Dark Magician was now weakened as Malilah smiles. 

"Your move," 

"I put Dark Magician in defense mode and play the Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" 

The Celtic Guardian comes up as Malilah smiles, "I play Elegant Egotist and turn my one Harpy into three,"

Yami had to admit he was impressed. She played good but she was probably like Mai just powering up her Harpies. She then smirks as he lays down one more monster. 

"Okay I play Harpy's brother and I also play Shadow of eyes. Which brings all your monsters into attack mode. Now my Harpies attack!"

Yami's life points went down to 1000 as Malilah smirks. 

"Grrr…now I play monster reborn and bring back the dark Magician!" 

"Okay Yami I play Harpy's pet dragon!" 

The Harpies all moved aside as a dragon came in front of them on a chain leash. They smiled as it roared. Then she smirks.

"Now Dragon attack him now!" 

The Dark Magician was once again gone. 

"You're getting your ass kicked Pharaoh and by a WOMAN no less!" said Bakura chuckling at the fact that Malilah was a well opponent and was thinking of having a go with her.

"Go to hell!"

"I play another monster reborn card and bring back my Dark Magician. And now I play Magical Hats!" 

The Dark Magician was concealed in his hats as Malilah frowns.

"Oh dear, such a shame, I don't have a card in my deck that will rival against the power of the Dark Magician Yami…" Malilah frowned as she noticed that Yami smirked, she then looks at her hand and grinned, "Oh wait! Yes I do!" 

"What?!"

"Now I play another one of favorite cards. I PLAY THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IN ATTACK MODE!" 

The Yamis all gasped as the Dark Magician girl appears and smiles sweetly, she blew a kiss a Yami and winks suggestively. She then looks at the hats narrowing her eyes at one hat in particular. 

"Oh! Seems to me that my Dark Magician Girl knows in which hat your bad boy is hiding Yami. Now my Dark Magician Girl the Middle Hat, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" 

The Dark Magician Girl pulls her wand back with a impish giggle and attacks it, destroying the concealed Dark Magician as well as all that remained of Yami's life points. He lost…the first duel he even lost and to a woman… 

"You see Yami anything a man does even if it's a simple card game a woman can do it better, more organized, and faster," 

Everyone was silent as Yami hung his head.

"Good game Yami, too bad we didn't put up our best card, your Dark Magician would have been nice for my collection as well as my deck." She giggled and said rather slyly, "My Dark Magician Girl would be lonely no longer."

The men fall over as Malilah jumps down after the platform lowered her.

"I… lost…."

"Malilah I would happily take that bet." Malik smirked evilly at her and held her arm back.

"Malik you infidel I was going to challenge her!" Bakura raged as he glared and bared his teeth at him.

"NO I'M GOING TO DUEL HER!" 

"SAYS YOU!" 

"YOU BASTARD!" 

"YOU GRAVE ROBBING BASTARD! THAT'S HOW YOU GOT YOUR ARSE IN THAT RING BECAUSE I—oops…" 

"YOU PUT ME IN THAT INFERNAL RING?!" 

"WELL YOU ROBBED MY TOMB!" 

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE!" 

'YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

Both Yamis were on the floor now straggling and struggling against each other as Malilah watched in interest. 

"Aren't you going to stop them?" said Yami 

"No I want to see where this is going. It amuses me,"

Little Yugi and Ryou came in as they yamis fight. 

"Mommy?" said Yugi innocently 

"Yes sweetie?" 

"Are they making a baby?" 

Malilah and Yami stared at Yugi and fell over laughing as the two brawling Yamis stopped. 

"Yes dear they are!" said Yami 

"Is Bakuwa da Mommy?" asked Ryou as he sucked on this thumb. 

"Of course he is," said Yami sniggering 

"GO TO HELL YAMI!" Bakura raged heading straight for the Keeper of the Puzzle.

"MAKE ME!" Yami challenged him.

"I'LL KILL YOU NOW I SWEAR!"

"HA! FOOL!" Malik cried as he ran to the platform then stepped onto it.  
  
"Blast you Pharaoh!"

Malik reaches the top of the on the platform just as Malilah smirks and looks at him as she placed down her newly shuffled deck in place.

"Are you ready my dear?" Malik asked smirking that delicious smirk of his.

"I was born ready, shall we?" Malilah said as reached for her first five cards.

"By all means ladies first." 

"Thank you, now I play Harpy Lady in attack mode!" 

He smirks, "Fine then I play Extoplast in attack mode then I play one card face down…" 

The disgusting Exsoplast came out and stood in front of her. She looked disgusted and shook. 

"That thing is disgusting…anyway…I play Harpy's feather duster and sweep that disgusting card off my field…" 

The Harpy Lady swept the card off the field as another card appeared and attacked her. 

"What the-," 

"Just Desserts,"

"You bastard…" she muttered gripping a her chest as he smirks 

"I guess you're not as good you say you were," 

She glares and places down two cards. 

"I end my turn…" 

"Fine…I play Slime machine and that's not all I call upon the Dragon Flute…it draws out any dragon you have!" 

"Bad move…"

Suddenly the Harpy's pet dragon came unto the field. 

"That's the only dragon card and now my Harpy gains one thousand attack points,"

Malik smirks knowing the only thing that was saving him was his Egyptian God card. She smiles and then played a trap card face down and summoned her Elegant Egotist. Malik again smirked. 

"Your Harpies can't beat me and my slime tokens! Well to humor you I send out the Red Magician," 

Malilah smiles. 

"Whatever you say but do you want to risk it?" 

"Yes very much so… RED MAGICIAN HER HARPIES!" 

"Ah, ah, ah…REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD!" 

"What?! Card Thief?"

"That's right, Card thief allows me to take one card from my opponent's deck and I know exactly which one I want… your Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Typical… everyone I duel wants it…"

"But that's not all," she said as her Dark Magician girl came into play "OBLITERATE HIM NOW!" 

Dark Magician Girl smiles and destroyed the Red Magician with ease.

"Damn you!" he said slamming his fists on the board then grinned, "But no matter you can't control that Egyptian God Card…" 

"Pah, watch me…" 

Yami and Bakura looked from the sidelines. Malilah looked super calm and cool unlike Malik 

"He's weakening," said Yami smiling with approval. 

"Yes," said Bakura "Losing his cool big time…" 

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO MUTTERING NOW SHUT YOUR HOLES!" 

"MAKE ME!" said Bakura 

"GO TO HELL BAKURA!" 

"FUCK YOU!" 

"BASTARD!" 

"SUPER BASTARD!"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" 

"Why don't you pharaoh!" 

"MAKE ME!" 

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" 

They all stopped as Malilah looked at the Egyptian God Card. 

"I'm trying to read the inscription," 

"You won't you fool!" said Malik 

She smirks. 

"I sacrifice all three of my harpies to summon the WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

At once the essences of the harpies were swallowed into the now darkening sky. The thunder clashed and rumbled in the sky as the wind blew and howled in agony. The dark clouds parted and a large golden sphere descended over, Malilah looked up her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"What?! A Sphere?!"

Malik laughed gruffly as he looks at her,

"What did you expect, after all I am it's master… it will only obey me!"

Malilah lowered her head and laughed softly, she then looked up at Malik and waved a finger at him.

"Oh Malik how much you forget your studies… I am after all keeper of the Millenium Scale. It is said that the one who wheels the scale could perfectly and incredibly control all three of the Egyptian Gods. They have chosen this said holder because of her inner balance of good and evil." She grinned and said the ancient scripture on the card itself. 

The sky began to darken even more and rumbles became louder as the powerful thunder and lightening clashed against one another. Slowly the golden sphere revealed the mighty beast it contained within, the Wing Dragon of Ra. 

"IMPOSSIBLE!" said Malik staring at pure terror right in the face.

"IT IS BEHOLD! THE WING DRAGON OF RA IS UNDER MY CONTROL! NOW ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" 

Malik's eyes widen as the blast hits him with full force. He slumps over as all his life points disappeared. Bakura parted his lips… 

"Oh yes, I truly want this…" 

"If you want some…" said Malilah "Come and get it Bakura…" 

"Feisty…" he said smirking "I like them feisty…" 

"Bring it on then…" Malilah, said smirking as she looked at Yami who looked angry at the fact that Malik and Bakura were having their go at her. He wanted a rematch with her, and he would soon get it.

On the platform they shuffled their decks as Malilah lays down her first card. 

"I play the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" 

The Dark Magician Girl appears beaming at Bakura as he smirks. 

"I play Headless Knight in attack mode and lay two cards face down," 

"I play Harpy Lady in attack mode," said Malilah almost lazily as he smirks again. 

"I play Dark Necrofear in attack mode and end my turn," 

Malilah smiles at her card. 

"I play Elegant Egotist and turn my Harpy lady into Harpies Sisters. But that's not all…I play Harpy's feather duster and wipe off all your trap and magic cards off the field…now sisters attack his Dark Necrofear!" 

The sister disappeared and surrounded Dark Necrofear making it disappear. Bakura laughs. 

"You activated my card! You fell right into my trap. Dark Sanctuary…"

The darkness appears all around them as Malilah looks around and smiles. 

"Is this all?" 

"What do you mean?!" 

"I expected better Bakura…I play Harpy's brother in defense mode and lay these cards face down…" 

He smirks.

"HEADLESS KNIGHT ATTACK HER DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" 

Malilah smiles as the mirror force deflects the attack and weakening Headless Knight. 

"Now Harpies attack him!" 

The Harpies attacked the knight as Bakura glares. Malilah smiles and takes out another card. 

"This is perfect! I play monster reborn and bring back Dark Necrofear so your Dark Sanctuary is now no more!"

"WHAT?!" he then smirks "I play this card…the almighty Obelisk the Tormentor…I thank beating Kaiba for this…Now Obelisk destroy her Harpies!" 

"I think not…" she said smirking and waving a finger at him

"WHAT!"

"Now to end this I play this card…my trap card…Change of Heart!" 

The Change of Heart card enters into Obelisk and gained control of him. He turns to Bakura with a cold glint in his eyes as she smirks. 

"Now Obelisk attack his life points directly ending this duel!" 

Obelisk roars and sent a terrifying attack at Bakura sending him back. All his life points were gone as Malilah was declared the winner. She smirks and gracefully steps off the platform…the men were all whipped…and by a female no less. She smiles then walks back into the house feeling quite pleased with herself, her deck in hand. 

"Let's never speak of this again…" said Malik 

"Agreed," said Bakura "It's just amongst us," 

"Yes just us men…"

*~*

Kayla: [blinks] is dat all dey do?

Yugi: yep… duel and fight and … dat…

Marik: dat is why Malilah will be my Qween! ^-^"

Ryou: … I still wike Kaywa she so nice ^-^

Kayla: aww Wee-oo -^^-

Yugi: [pouts] hmmmph!

Ryou: ^^;;; er… befoe Yugi comes over and attackles me… I would wike to say… GAH!!! YUGI!! 'TOP!!! 'TOP!!

Yugi: [was wresting with Ryou]

Marik: To all da wove-o-wee view-ors out day-or… tune into da next chaptor off "Dealing wif Chibis"!

Kayla: awww you is cute! [huggles him tightly]

Marik: gah! Kayla… can't—cough—bweathe!!!

Ryou/Yugi: 'AY!!!

Marik: uh oh… 


	6. Just a little crush… and a bit more…

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the unknown characters. I hope you enjoy this, a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy!

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 6: Just a little crush… and a bit more… 

"What are you three up to?" said Nuku as she walked out of the house and looked at them 

"Dueling!" said Malik "Something you two wouldn't know…" 

Malilah comes back out, "Something we wouldn't know about what?"  
  
The three of the men gasped at the sight of her and made a sign of a cross with their fingers.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent duelist," said Malilah crossing her arms and looks proud.

"We know that's why we…" Bakura began until Malik stepped on his foot and Yami bopped him on the head with a fist.

"OW! YOU IDIOTS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"ix- nay on the oss- lay, ule-day"

"Who got laid?"

"Oh… jeez… Bakura…"

Nuku whispered to Malilah what was going on.

"I wiped the grass with their butts…"

"Good one…"

"So what are they arguing about?"  
  
"Male pride…"

"Ah of course…" 

"Swell boys… you know I am a pretty good duelist myself so to speak," Nuku said interrupting the quarrel that broke out between the men as usual. 

"Please the only cards you have Nuku is your worn out deck from 5000 years ago!" 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" said Bakura "Nuku's deck is quite strong," 

Like all of the past Egyptians they all had their special monster that they controlled and trusted. Malilah's the Dark Magician Girl, Yami Dark Magician, Mailk the Wing Dragon of Ra, Bakura the Change of Heart, and Nuku the Harpy Lady. In fact she defeated Mai and won the soul right as the Harpy Mistress or Master. 

"I love my deck unlike a someone I know and yes even you Pharaoh," 

"WHAT!" 

"That's right having poor Dark Magician constantly beaten! I'm ashamed! My Harpies are never beaten!"

"Please they did when it came to you and Mai that match," said Yami laughing as Bakura whacked him. 

"Lay off Pharaoh or you'll regret it!" 

"What's your problem Tomb Robber?!" 

"You hear me lay off the ladies!"

"Aw Bakura you're so nice," said Malilah with a sweet though seductive smile on her face, "why can't you be like that all the time with Nuku not around," 

Bakura blushed and glared and sulked all at once. 

"Whoa! You shut him up!" said Malik 

"FUCK you two! YAMI AND MALIK I MEAN!" 

"I say we have our own little tournament," said Malilah smirking "Me and Nuku verses all of you," 

"Please we don't want to hurt you two…" said Yami "Especially since you both are delicate and refine…" 

Nuku took her staff and whacked Yami good. 

WHACK! 

"WHAT THE-," 

"LISTEN TO ME YOU JERK! WE CAN BEAT YOU ANY TIME ANY WHERE MALE OR FEMALE DUE TO SKILL!"

Bakura blushes to himself. 

__

'She's so cute when she's mad…'

"Nuku I have a thought, since you claim to be as good as a duelist as you say you are, why don't we have a match to prove it?"

Nuku smiles sweetly as Bakura challenged her. 

"Okay Bakura I accept," 

"LETS DUEL!" 

Nuku shuffles her deck and smiles at her pick. 

"I lay down my Harpy Lady!" 

The Harpy lady appears as Bakura smirks. 

"Okay now I play my Dark Necrofear in attack mode and lay this card face down," 

Nuku looks at her deck and looks at Bakura. She knew his strategy perfectly. 

__

'I know that's a trap so…I'll use my mirror shield…' 

"I lay this card face down and play Elegant Egotist. Which turns my Harpy into three gorgeous ladies!" 

Bakura smirks seeing the three ladies appear. This was Nuku's style… 

"Sorry my dear but I'm going to have to destroy you…reveal face down card!" 

The Change of Heart Card appeared and took control of one of Nuku's harpies. The third harpy went to his side as he smirks. Nuku smirks and lays another face down. 

"And I put my harpies in defense mode," 

"Backing away are we?" 

She smiles as he attacks her with Dark Necrofear. 

"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD! DARK HOLE!" 

"WHAT!?" 

"Smart move," said Malilah "It destroys all monsters on field and since hers were in defense mode none of her life points were taken but since the due to the Change of Heart that monster was Bakura's…"

"Now I play Monster Reborn and bring back my harpy!" 

Bakura was shocked as he smirks. 

"My turn I play one card face down and summon my headless knight!" 

Nuku smiles again and takes out another card. 

"I play harpies pet dragon," 

Bakura smirks, "Exactly what I wanted…I play dragon piper it allows me to control your dragon for one turn," 

Nuku again smiles at this. 

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura I studied you too much…that's why I played this card. You see dragon piper doesn't if my harpy is controlling her breast. Now I play my favorite…Harpy's brother!" 

The male version of the Harpy appeared as Nuku's unstoppable team surrounded her. 

"NOW MY HARPY DESTORY HIS FACE DOWN CARD!" 

Bakura's smirks widened as he played. 

"JUST DESSERTS!" 

"That's right dear it eliminates 500 of your life points for each monster on field…" 

Nuku's life points went 500 as she smiles again. 

"Sorry love," she said smiling and used the swords of revealing light and her monsters in defense. 

"Now to end this I use another Black Hole... destroying all your monsters and using the heart of my army my other 

Lady of Faith and destroying your life points directly!" 

Bakura was powerless. He could move…as Nuku drew again. 

"Next I use the Dark Magician!" 

Yami gasped and looked in his deck. 

"NUKU YOU THIEF!" 

Nuku smirks and played the card. Dark Magician then ended the battle in one quick turn. 

"I approve Nuku… excellent match, although a better opponent would be in order…" Malilah said with a smirk as she looks at Bakura.

Bakura on the other hand was in a trance…Nuku looked so heavenly after the match. 

"AHHHHHH!" 

"What the name of Ra?!" 

Malilah and Nuku were the first ones out as the Yamis scattered after them. Ryou was on the ground bellow the stairs. He was crying and sobbing as the two ladies went to him. Nuku looked at him. 

"A scrapped knee and a very long splinter in his arm," 

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" said Bakura 

"First calm down!" said Malilah 

The Yamis looked extremely worried as little Ryou cried. 

"Malilah we'll need some alcohol, tweezers, a knife, and a bandage," 

"Yami get the bandages, Bakura a knife, Malik some alcohol… the RUBBING alcohol! Now hurry!" 

The three ran off as Malilah comforted little Ryou.

In minutes the Yamis came back. Malilah helped with the scrape and Nuku gently looked at Ryou. 

"Now Ryou please try not to move if you do I won't be able to help you," 

He nods as she took the knife and very gently and cautiously cut across his skin. He whimpered as she smiles in comfort. Then she took the tweezers and went into the skin and clamped the splinter. She then pulls it out slowly and gently. She sighs and rubs his arm with the alcohol and bandaged it up. He looks at her and hugs her as she smiles. He snuggles into her chest as she smiles. 

"Good work girls," said Bakura "Especially you Nuku all that blood on that knife and you didn't lick it…" 

"Charmed…" she said flatly and in disgust

"Women work fast…" said Yami "Not bad for women," 

Malilah and Nuku glared at him just as then turned around and headed up stairs for the children. Nuku held Ryou in her arms as he sucked on his little thumb and went to sleep.

"Why me…" 

"Because you're the stupid Pharaoh," said Malik 

"Yeah you don't know how to treat a lady…" said Bakura 

"And you do?"

"Yes in fact I have a girl…" 

"Who? Nuku?"

"She can't stand you," 

"In her words I know there's a code… "I hate you" means "I love you". "Stay away" means "stay closer". And, "get out!" means "rape me"…" 

"And you call me clueless," 

"Too bad she isn't a Yami," said Malik 

"Who said she wasn't," said Bakura 

"She acts likes one," said Yami 

"But she's as sweet as a hikari," said Bakura "That hair…those eyes…that face…" 

"But you have competition…" said Yami "Kaiba likes her too," 

"HE better stay away…Nuku is mine…" 

"Oh boys…" said Malilah as she sighed 

"What she is cute…" said Bakura and slowly drifted back into is dream world of Nuku. 

****

~Dream~ 

__

'Nuku my Egyptian Queen…' 

'Oh Bakura my King,' 

'Nuku marry me and together we'll rule the world,' 

'Oh Bakura I would love too…Now let's kill that pesky Pharaoh,'

'Oh honey you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words!' 

****

~Reality~ 

"Oh Nuku kiss me…oh yeah…" 

"He's having the he and Nuku ruling the world dream isn't he?" said Malilah 

"No it's the, 'He—and—Nuku—plotting—to—destroy—Yami—to—rule—the—world' dream," 

"HEY!"

"I need to get out, I need a walk…" Malilah answered as she shook her head and stepped out of the room.  
  
"I'll go with you."

"Oh and leave the children in the hands of the Tomb Robber and Power Hungry Maniac?"

"HEY!" Malik and Bakura said in unison.

"Good point."

Malilah sighs and takes her coat from the coat hanger, she then looks back at him with a small smile, "Sometimes you can be so impossible to figure out, but other times you're as sweet as they come." 

With that she kisses his cheek and heads out.

Yami couldn't believe what had just happened. He touched his cheek at where Malilah kissed him and blinked for a few moments. Just then Bakura and Malik came down stairs and Yami removed his hand from his cheek.

"So Pharaoh what happened?" 

"Nothing!" said Yami blushing "I just can't believe she still trust us alone…"

"Please," said Nuku floating in the air looking down at them "She's not stupid…" 

"How did you do that?" said Yami 

"Let's just say a magician never reveals her secrets…" 

Bakura blushes as Malik sighs. Even the in the Ancient times Bakura had a fond crush on her Yami though as she smiles. Little Ryou sees her and she floats down. 

"What the matter sweetie?" 

"Me have a booboo," he said showing her his bandaged arm 

"Awww come here I'll fix everything," 

She led him away as Bakura was set in a trance…Malik and Yami was smirking as the tomb robber blushes at his naughty thoughts…

"Why don't you talk to her…" said Malik 

"I can't and why should I?" 

"Because you like her stupid…" said Yami 

"Like you love Malilah huh?" 

Yami blushed as they both hushed and didn't say a thing to each other about their love life…

*~*

Kayla: Dat wus fun! ^_^

Marik: YAY!!! 

Ryou: Wait till da ness chaptor!

Yugi: Wish iz?

Kayla/Marik/Ryou: THE PUPPET SHOW!!! ^_^!!!!

Yugi: [claps his hands] YAY!!!!

Kayla: Befour we go, pwease… um… what wus dat word Wee-oo?

Ryou: Wee-beew! (Review)

Marik: Wee-beew?

Yugi: Wee-Beew… R-E-V-I-E-W… Wee-Beew! ^_^

Marik: show off… ;;;


	7. Puppet Show

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy this a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy! And I know it's a tad short, but I promise the next one's going to be nice and funny ^_^"

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~

Chapter 7: Puppet Show

"Okay Hikaris now it the treat we promise!" said Yami smiling as he Bakura and Malik goes behind the "stage" Nuku and Malilah exchanged looks. A Yami plushie appeared as the Chibis cheered. 

"Hello everyone!" said the plushie 

"Wello," said the Chibis 

"I'm your host Yami!" 

"YAY!" 

"Now we have a treat for you it's about action!" 

"YAY!" 

"HORROR!" 

"YAY!" 

"HUMOR!"

"YAY!" 

"ROMANCE!" 

"YAY!"

"YAY!"

"YAY!" 

"BOOO!" said little Marik as plushie Bakura appears and a Nuku plushie appears. 

"Hey you stupid Pharaoh!" said plushie Nuku 

"What priestess!" 

WHACK! 

"OW!" 

"Nuku! Don't hurt my precious Pharaoh!" said a plushie Malilah controlled by Yami.

"Yes my queen," said plushie Nuku bowing at the real Nuku and Malilah as both women looked at each other in disgust. Then the plushie Nuku goes over to plushie Bakura. 

"Nuku I love you my desert flower," 

"I love you my strong tomb robber," 

"Kiss me my love…" 

"I'd love to…." 

The puppets then started kissing with graphic noises as plushie Malik grabs plushie Nuku. 

"You shall be my queen now! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

WHACK! 

Plushie Malik was defeated as plushie Malilah runs to plushie Malik and kicks him. Plushie Yami then body slams him and plushie Bakura sends him to the Shadow Realm. The chibis cheered. 

"YAY!" 

"DIE MALIK DIE!" 

"That's it…no more soap operas for the Yamis," said Malilah covering her face 

"Ditto,"

"Now!" said Yami snickering "Nuku versus Yami Bakura!" 

Nuku looks at Malilah smirks. Yami was now plushie Nuku and Bakura was his plushie self…

"You're going down Bakura!" said plushie Nuku 

"Feh right!" 

"POKE BALL GO!" 

Nuku and Malilah sweat drops as the chibis laughed. 

"ESPEON! I CHOOSE YOU!" 

"I CHOOSE GENGAR IN ATTACK MODE!" 

"Can this get worst?" said Nuku trying to hold in an amused giggle. 

"Oh yeah," said Malilah laughing "Here's the attacks,"

"Espeon use your psychic attack!" 

"Ah!" said Yami with Bakura's puppet " I lay this pokeball face down and Gengar-," 

"You STUPID TOMB ROBBER!" said the Nuku Puppet "You can't do that in a pokemon battle!" 

"I knew that!" 

"Sure you didn't," Bakura cackled in Nuku's voice 

"SHUT IT!"

"You're lucky I love you with my whole heart and want to bare your child someday!" 

Nuku's face went beet red as Malilah laughs. 

"WHEN THAT HAPPENS PIGS WILL FLY!" said Nuku

"WHEEEEE!" said Yami with a pig puppet flying over Nuku Puppet. Bakura then takes Nuku's staff and whacked the Bakura puppeteer with it. 

"Oh Nuku…" said Yami "Whack me again I'm a naughty Tomb Robber…" 

"EW!" said Malilah 

"Spank me…" 

"BAKURA YOU PERVERT!" said Nuku whacking him again 

Then suddenly here comes the Malilah puppet and Yami. 

"Oh Yami you pig! Now Bakura is a real man…" 

"WHAT?!" said Yami Puppet controlled by Malik  

"That's right! He's so sexy…"

"Okay enough of that!" said Malilah getting up and pushed the boys out from the stage with Nuku. 

Nuku then takes her puppet and gets on stage. 

"Now to take you back in Egypt 5000 years ago," 

The scene changed and Nuku was in her priestess clothing and with her staff. 

"This was the everyday life of an priest and powerful priestess!" 

"NUKU!" said Yami played by Malilah 

"What?!" 

"Where is my clean underwear?" 

Bakura, Malik, and the chibis were cracking up as Yami scowls. 

"In the wash what do you think?" 

"Get them for me!" 

"Get em yourself lazy!" 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" 

"You heard me you scarab head!" 

"THAT'S IT NUKU I'M GOING TO-," 

"You leave sweet innocent and kind Nuku alone!" said Malilah coming in played by herself 

"But she…" 

"NO EXCUSES SHE IS NOT YOUR SERVANT!" 

"Yes dear," he muttered as Nuku snickers 

"Now my life with the tomb robber," she said as Bakura blushed

The scene changed into a sunset evening and the Bakura puppet was sneaking around and Nuku was standing there looking at him. 

"You know the routine," she said as he opened his bag. 

"Hmmm…this is Queen Malilah's…that's mine…you pervert! Those are my undergarments! Let's see…too powerful for you…too worthless…okay the things I left was the pharaoh's and some coins. I know you can handle that," 

"Thanks priestess," he said 

"Anytime," 

"So what is this junk?" he said holding up a stuffed Anubis plushie

"Oh that. Just hold it for ransom. The pharaoh will give you half the treasury," 

"ANUBY!" Malilah shouted in Yami's voice "WHERE'S MY ANUBY!" 

"Who's Anuby?" said Bakura 

Nuku smiles, "his stuffed Anubis doll you have," 

The chibis laughed as Bakura and Malik were rolling on the floor holding their sides. 

"SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" said Yami

"MALILAH!" said Yami Puppet "SUMMON THE GUARDS! SEAL OFF ALL EXITS! GET NUKU! I WANT MY ANUBY!" 

"Yami calm down," she said "I'm sure he'll turn up…" 

Nuku and Bakura were cracking up as Nuku wrote a ransom letter. 

If you ever want to see your Anuby again…reply to my demands and if you don't it's mummification for him. And to mean I'm serious…Here's his collar.   

 Nuku busts into the room with the letter. 

"NOOOOOO! My poor baby! Daddy's coming!" 

He runs out as Nuku smirked. 

"You and Bakura?" said Malilah 

Nuku nods as she smiles. 

"I want to see how long before he'll crack…"

Nuku then looks at the audience, "A week later…" 

"Okay I agree to give Nuku my crown and be pharaoh for a month. Give Tea a lap dance…, allow the kidnapper not to be punished but rewarded for showing how stupid I was and to sleep on the throne for a week…" 

"Good," said Nuku as she gives him back the plushie 

"WHAT?! YOU?!" 

"And me," said Bakura smirking 

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" 

"Oh Yami…" said Tea smirking 

"I will get you both for this…"

And the reign of Nuku had begun. 

"Ah…Yami rub my feet," 

"Yes priestess…" 

"Ah, Ah!" 

"Yes my queen…" 

"Better," 

"Yami," said Malilah, "fluff my pillow." 

"Yes my queen," 

"Yami fan!" 

"Yes my queen," 

"Yami brush my hair," 

"Yes my queen," 

"Yami massage my shoulders," 

"Yes my queen," 

"He's so corruptive," said Malilah 

"Yes I know," said Nuku 

"The pharaoh was whipped!" said Malik laughing 

"Lucky bastard…" said Bakura "I'd do anything to do that…" 

"Sicko…"

"The end," said Malilah as the chibis cheered. 

"Damn it," said Yami angered and blushing 

"That was the greatest performance I ever seen," said Malik laughing maniacally 

Then the chibis yawned. 

"Are you all sleepy?" said Malilah as they nodded 

"Okay," said Nuku picking up little Ryou and Yugi  

"Nuku take them upstairs to Yugi's room. I'll be up there in a minute," 

She nodded as Ryou looks at her. 

"Nuku soft…" 

"Shh…" 

Malilah smiles as she takes the others up there behind her. The men followed as the chibis were tucked in and asleep. 

"Awww…" said Nuku 

"Shh…" said Malilah "Come on slowly…" 

"OW!!!! PHARAOH YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" 

"THEN MOVE IT!" 

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed four children in unison 

"Great," said the two ladies as they tried to comfort the children

Then Malik picked up Marik. 

"Shh…I'm here…don't cry little one,"

Bakura then takes Ryou and held him close. 

"Okay Ryou calm down…the ladies have been working hard enough," 

Yami taking the hint does the same thing. 

"It's okay," he said to Kayla and Yugi "Daddy's here…" 

The chibis calmed down as Malilah smiles. 

"So sweet…" 

"Thanks," said Yami 

"Yeah," said Nuku smiling at Bakura 

There was a moment of silence and Malilah and Nuku leaves the room without another word

Nuku smiles to herself and curls up on the couch, her favorite place in Yugi's home. Malilah rolls her eyes. 

"I swear Nuku if that couch could talk…" 

"What it's comfy," she said closing her eyes 

"What are you about to do dream of Bakura?" 

Nuku blushed. 

"Yeah I know you like him. You can see it in your eyes that you do," said Mailiah snickering and going on the couch on the side of her, "But I'm not telling," 

"Good," said Nuku "I have an image to protect…" 

"Night Nuku." 

"Night Malilah."

*~*

Malilah: awww Yami I knew you were nice ^_^

Yami: Oh of course any Woman chore is easy!

Malilah: ::glares at him:: you had to ruin the moment didn't you? ::walks away frowning::

Yami: What did I do? ::watches her walk away::

Nuku: ::whacks him with her staff:: WHACK!!!

Yami: OW!!!

Nuku: We'll be right back ^_^


	8. A Sugar Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy this a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy! BTW: This was after Malilah and Nuku went to nap… and now the Yamis are taking care of sugar rushed chibis… ooo that headaches…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dealing With Chibis

Chapter 8: A Sugar Crash and Burn

Meanwhile… 

"So you all want something to eat!" said Yami 

"I know that ice cream stuff would be great…" said Malik 

"And that candy stuff," said Bakura as the chibis ate. 

The yamis unfortunately never knew what happened when you gave chibis sugar. Every living person on the known planey knew two things. Chibis were naturally hyper and sugar caused hyperness. Therefore no one in their ever lovin' minds would give a chibi sugar. But these were no ordinary people. These were a pharaoh, tomb robber, and tomb keeper from over ten thousand years ago. They had no brains and sense unfortunately and now they were going to learn why you never give a chibi sugar…

"RYOU NO! PUT THAT DOWN!" 

"YUGI NO! GET BACK HERE!"

"MARIK!!!!" 

"I FEEL WITTY!" 

"And pretty!" 

"AND GAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

"THEY TURNED INTO FRUITS!" said Yami as the hikaris ran amuck

"BRING IT ON YOU WUSSY!" said Ryou to Bakura

"Yeah you little bastard!" said Marik sniggering at Malik 

"YOU LITTLE--" 

"No they're drunk on sugar!" said Yami 

"THE PHAROAH SUCKS!" said Yugi

"YOU LITTLE!" 

"SCREW EGYPT!" said Kayla 

"WE NEED THE FEMALES!" said Bakura

"NO! We promised them!" said Malik 

"And aren't we men or YAMIS!?" 

"YAMIS!" 

"Hell yeah now let's go and get those CHIBIS!" 

Yami was in a general's hat and there was a Japanese flag in the background. 

"Now troops what we have here on our hands are chibis…and not your ordinary little chibis but sugar high chibis. Now we must split up and capture them all. Their ringleader is Marik. Take him down and the rest will follow. Now we need bait…" 

"More Sugar?" said Bakura 

"No! Too risky…" said Yami "I know…what do children love the most?" 

"TOYS!" sadi Malik 

"Yes now we attack them as soon as they touch the toys…"

The chibis all started playing with the toys as the yamis attacked. The chibis all scattered as the yamis gave chase. Yugi and Marik ran left and Ryou and Kayla ran right. Bakura smirks with a sadist smile.   
  
"The hunt is on…"   
  
He and Yami went right and Malik went left. The chased the chibis with all their might. Malik smirks when he corners Yugi and Marik.   
  
"Nowhere to run now!"   
  
Marik whispers something in Yugi's ear as he giggles. Marik went for the face and Yugi for the legs.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"   
  
CHOMP! Went Yugi.   
  
SCRATCH! Went Marik.   
  
And SCATTER! Was what the did as Malik was confused.   
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-,"   
  
He grabs Marik as he looks at him with big purple eyes.   
  
"I wuv you Malik…"   
  
"DAMN IT! AWWW I love you too!"   
  
Marik smirks and bites his nose and he and Yugi ran away again. 

*~*   
  
"Oh Ryou…oh Ryou…where are you?" said Bakura  
  
"I'm right here!" said Ryou   
  
"Well then here I come!"   
  
"No we're a little more to the left," said Kayla   
  
"Right here?" said Yami   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"That's right,"   
  
"Right here?" said Bakura   
  
"Yes!" said Kayla   
  
"Okay ready lets shoot them!"   
  
Yami and Bakura's eyes widen as they heard gun click. They ran out of there as the Ryou comes out with a toy gun and was pressing it playfully.   
  
"Told you it'll work," he said   
  
"Oh Wee-you! You funny!"

The three Yamis crashed into each other as the hikaris all ran again. Suddenly the found the children on the floor sleeping. They all wanted t straggle the little dears as they slept but didn't have the heart.   
  
"I guess they are cute now that they are sleeping," said Bakura picking up his hikari.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami taking Kayla and Yugi "They are,"   
  
"Damn them," said Malik and takes Marik   
  
Bakura settled on the couch and held his little light. He gives him a kiss and fell asleep. Yami took Yugi and Kayla and fell asleep on the floor next to Bakura and Malik went on the bearskin rug with Marik. 

"I bet you the house will be in ruins," said Nuku with her straw hat on   
  
"I know," said Malilah  
  
"It's okay. I'll fix them good,"   
  
"If the house is in a mess,"   
  
"Too bad it's illegal to carry a sword now in Japan," said Nuku looking at her staff "How I would that,"   
  
Malilah smiles at her friend. Nuku was a samurai after all. That was the sole purpose of her training by the monks in her temple. She's seen her in action and well if she didn't know better Nuku was straight out of the Edo Era protecting her lord or in her case lady. When they opened the door Nuku closes the door lightly.   
  
"Isn't that sweet?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
The Yamis were all sleeping with their hikaris on their chest. Nuku smiles and puts a blanket over Bakura while Malilah attended Yami and Malik. She kisses Ryou on his cheek and then looks at Bakura. She closes her eyes and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. She blushes as he went on.

*~*

Kayla: Sleepy bye… [closes her eyes and sleeps]

Yugi: Night night teddy…

Ryou: [yawns and snuggles againt Bakura]

Marik: [looks to the screen] To all da wove-o-wee view-ors out day-or… tune into da next chaptor off "Dealing wif Chibis"… nighty night! [plops over Malik and falls directly to sleep] …zzzzzz


	9. The Moring After

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the YGO casts or characters, only the plot and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy this a friend of mine and I cooked it up together after I read an extremely kawii chibi fic so I had to make one of my own ^-^ enjoy! Like all good things they come to an end… I hope you all enjoyed my fic! And not to mention the cutie chibis! ^-^

Kayla, Yugi, Ryou and Marik: YAH!!! ^-^ On wif da 'TORY!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dealing With Chibis

Chapter 9: The Morning After…

"RYOU GET OFF ME!" said Marik

It was the next morning, the Yamis have discovered that the hikaris have turned back to normal… or at least what appeared to be normal… 

"It wasn't my fault!" said poor Ryou, "Yugi? Kayla you all right?" he looked to Yugi and Kayla seeing them sleeping together. 

"YUGI OFF MY GIRL!" Marik and Ryou yelled, then they looked to each other. 

Kayla woke up and blushed and bowed to Yugi 

"I am so sorry please forgive me!" 

Yugi sweat drops and smiles as her, "It's ok Kayla no problem."

"Ah everything is back to chaos," said Malik 

"Yeah…" said Bakura as Nuku went to the door. 

"Okay Everyone I'm going to get something to eat does anyone wants to come?" Nuku said as she opened the front door. 

"ME!" said Bakura 

"I'm going!" said Malik 

"Us too!" said the four hikaris as they ran out in pursuit. 

The others followed as Nuku smiles leaving Yami and Malilah alone…

Yami smiles and stares at Malilah. 

"We did it I guess," 

"Yeah…" 

"Hey…I'm sorry for the woman comments about stay in the house and not having freedom…" 

"It's okay," 

"No it's not…I mean you and Nuku are independent and I should respect that I mean I am a pharaoh and all but that doesn't give me the right say those things and plus you two if granted can kick my butt…" 

Malilah smiles and moves in closer to him. Yami blushes and looks at her 

"Malilah…" 

"Hush…" she said as he made the first move and kissed her gently on the lips. 

He was surprised when she returned it…Yes Yami was falling for his queen all over again. While outside Nuku smiles to herself. 

_'Oh Shadi…' _

_'Yes?' _

_'The cosmic destiny is returning to the king and his queen,' _

_'Excellent…Don't worry yours is coming soon…' _

_'Lucky me…' _she said flatly _'At least the Royal lovers are back…'_

*~*

Kayla: awww ^^;;;

Yami/Malilah: ^^ [all snuggly]

Bakura: Yuck…

Malik: I think I just lost my appetite…

Marik: -_-" grrrrr damn that Pharaoh… he took my Queen…

Nuku: -_-" there goes the neighborhood…

Ryou: um Kayla?

Kayla: yes Ryou?

Ryou: um… you gonna eat that?

Kayla: [falls over]

Yugi: [sweat drops] awww Ryou…

Ryou: what I'm starved…

Nuku: Great! Another one…

Me: THE END! ^-^"


End file.
